


Exasperation

by greensilverserpent



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Glorfindel likes to aggravate his lover.





	Exasperation

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-06-04 07:32pm to 07:38pm

"Erestor?" 

"What is it this time?" The raven-haired elf growled, not looking up from the paper he worked on. His husband always had the most awful timing. 

"I thought we could eat dinner together. I know you haven't been to lunch." 

Erestor sighed exasperatedly, then answered with barely controlled patience. "Glorfindel, do you forget important events because they are not important to you or do you forget them simply because you can?" 

The blond grinned. "Because I can, of course." 

"But I cannot!" Erestor replied heatedly, for a moment regretting he had ever married that nerve-racking elf, but when strong arms suddenly encircled his shoulders and a loving kiss placed on his head, he sighed in surrender. 

"You are by far the most aggravating elf in this whole valley. You know that, don't you?" 

"That's why you love me so much." 

Erestor laughed.


End file.
